


The Ways That Matter

by DarayFlair



Series: Jalec Prompt Challenge 2021 <3 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Multi, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarayFlair/pseuds/DarayFlair
Summary: Magnus told Dot "He's a one soul at a time" relationship person... so of course now it's Malace, but Alec and Jace disagree that they are one soul. They are, but they aren't, but they are...Fluff and cuddles ensue.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Jalec Prompt Challenge 2021 <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185032
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34
Collections: Jalec Prompt Challenge - January





	The Ways That Matter

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tiny drabble that was prompted by many fun discord conversations, and quotes from the TV series, and so much head canon playground fun! The plot bunnies and shipping just...happened. As it does, you know. Thank you to all who's ideas made this prompt get filled including this work's beta: [eclectichollow](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/eclectichollow)!
> 
> Now without further ado! Enjoy!

#  The Ways That Matter

I bid my boyfriend’s a safe demon patrol with a peck on each of their cheeks and whispered, “I love you, both.”

One replied with a heartfelt smile, “You too.”

The other with a playful smirk, “Who wouldn’t?”

Jace and Alexander moved toward the door, double checking each other's weapons.

I refreshed Dot’s drink with thought and snap of my fingers. She had an affectionate look that was edged with something, “Yes?”

“Just admiring how perfectly you three work together. Considering.” The noise at the door paused. I had seen how similar words had affected the _parabatai_ and knew the intense glares two would be directing to her. Thankfully, she quickly clarified, “Magnus claims to be a ‘one soul at a time kind of guy’ but…” Her hands moved from the jesting quotations to wave in Jace and Alexander’s general direction.

I turned to them fully, the gravity of my words surprising even to myself, “I am.”

For a beat, everyone else stood locked in confusion. The range of emotions on their faces was priceless until a dreamy look filled their eyes.

Then Jace’s hardened resolutely, “Two souls, Magnus.”

“Two different people.” Alexander added.

“I am very aware you are.” My suggestive tone made Jace give a derisive sound and Alexander rolled his eyes, blushing. Both quickly resumed checking their weapons.

“They are two people that share two souls.” Dot curiously observed the two Shadowhunters’ mirrored actions and silently communicated gestures from over her drink with a raised brow.

“Semantics.” I dismissed the objections to my logic, which was as sound as emotions could be, and shrugged, “I love them. It’s that simple.”

Dot chuckled with reminiscent fondness, “That’s true.”

She understood, maybe more than I did myself.

Alexander pulled Jace towards the door with a shy ‘I love you’. Jace went willingly with an assured, “See you later.”

I didn’t return my attention to Dot until after the door clicked shut, my heart clenching as always as their ‘not goodbyes’ echoed through the loft with a one day promised finality.

_______________________________

It was the shuffling of clothing and tired grunts that awoke me. I could not help grinning at the instantly recognizable sounds of my warriors trying to quietly slip into the bed next to me. Their peaceful presence quickly enveloped me, seeming to suspend time.

It was broken by the indignant huff of Jace’s breath tickling the back of my neck, “We are not the same. I don’t need to be sneaky.” He pushed his body against mine and tangled our legs together. “I’m so fast, you can’t see me coming until it’s too late.”

“Because you never wanted to work on your runes.” Alexander yawned the words, his lips brushing my chest as he repositioned my arm more to his liking.

“No need.” Jace’s voice rumbled tiredly from deep within him, “Have you two.”

Alexander’s hummed agreement drifted, “Best team. Two people.”

I smiled, recalling our early conversation that both could not seem to let go. “Yes, you are both my favorite individuals belonging to yourselves.” They smiled sweetly, having decided that meant another victory tonight. They could have this one until morning. I would think of a stunning argument before breakfast.

Serenity blanketed the room again. Strong arms clung to each other so firmly, covering my body protectively. Nestled so tightly between them, I could feel both their chests push against me. Just as all their sore muscles gave way to the release of sleep, I felt it. Steady deep breathes gently caressed my skin. Their breathing had become a synchronized pattern. I waited for the music of it to fall apart, for each to find their own pace. It didn’t happen. For a few minutes they continued, Alexander’s soft snore keeping time. It was a precious, hidden, sacred moment that began to lull me.

My magic unconsciously reacted to their Angelic energy. I did not realize it until the smallest wisp of azure flitted across our skin. Both Shadowhunters embraced it unflinchingly, pressing their bodies closer to mine. That was when I heard it. A rhythmic pulsing of one heart from either side. Each resonating beat reaffirmed the all-encompassing calmness. The sound began to overpower everything else in the room, pulling my own breathes to match theirs.

Until Jace’s light kick, never motionless even in sleep, abruptly broke the reverie. I would have laughed but was marveled by how quickly he fell back into time with Alexander, their hearts and breathes barely missing a beat. Jace’s hand fisted the bedcovers behind Alexander, twitched, and then tugged towards us. Alexander shifted his head minutely onto my pillow. Sighing, I did my best to relax and sleep once more, having found my rebuttal to end this debate. They might be two of the most opposing sleepers, but they are one beloved soul in all the ways that matter.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and prompts to help me write better are always welcome!


End file.
